La perfecta mujer
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: ¿Por qué cambió Sora? A Sora le gusta un amigo pero no sabe qué hacer para que se fije en ella. Hasta que encuentra un libro antiguo que le dará las respuestas que necesita.


_**La Perfecta Mujer**_

Cuando los Takenouchi recibieron la desagradable noticia del fallecimiento de la abuela materna de Sora no se lo pensaron mucho, tomaron la decisión de vender esa vieja casa.

Era como si Toshiko, la madre de Sora, no quisiera saber nada de ese lugar. Puede que fuese por los recuerdos, relaciones familiares conflictivas, una infancia estricta, quien sabe. En cualquier caso, su hija no podía entender los motivos pero aunque tuviera doce años sabía que su madre no lo estaba pasando bien y que tenía que ayudarla.

Por ese motivo, Sora quiso clasificar los objetos que ocupaban la casa en la que su madre había crecido. En principio, lo hizo porque sentía la llamada de su obligación interior de ayudar a los demás pero pronto descubrió que podía resultar muy divertido. Se lo pasaba muy bien, disfrutaba mucho de rebuscar entre las cosas antiguas y podía estarse horas sentada con las piernas cruzadas mientras ojeaba álbumes de fotos. Descubrir el pasado de su familia, de la cual sabía entre poco y nada, podía ser toda una aventura.

Una tarde, Sora descubrió algo que en principio parecía insignificante. Algo que la cambiaría para siempre.

Fue en la antigua habitación de su madre. Le hacía mucha gracia pensar en que su madre alguna vez tuvo su edad. Tenía treinta y cuatro años pero la seriedad de su rostro aparentaba cincuenta. La alegría y espontaneidad que se achaca a la juventud era algo muy difícil de imaginar en ella ¿Cómo sería la Toshiko preadolescente?

"_Quizás tenga algún diario"_ pensó la niña y se dispuso a buscarlo.

No lo hacía por cotillear, pero Sora sabía que su madre nunca le contaría nada que fuese verdad de esos años y ansiaba conocerla más que nada. Entenderla para poder quererla tal como es.

Estaba claro que su madre tenía que haber cambiado con los años, era imposible que tuviese ese mismo carácter a los doce. Quién sabe, quizás descubriera que eran muy parecidas.

En parte dudaba, sabía que no estaba bien querer conocer a alguien en contra de su voluntad así como sabía que no era nada malo querer conocer a una madre y tampoco temía encontrarse nada que le asustara ¡Tenía casi trece años! No era idiota, pensaba creyéndose madura.

"_Un diario, un diario… si no está en la mesilla de noche tiene que estar en la estantería"_

La estantería contaba con numerosos libros. Imposible que se hubiese leído todos. Entre ellos destacaba una colección de libros titulada _"El arte de ser mujer_". Llamaba la atención, era de color rosa con letras blancas. Parecía diseñado por su amiga Mimi.

La colección contaba con títulos como _"Aprender a maquillarse, peinarse y vestirse"_ _"Cocina con amor" _o _"Aprende a mantener el tipo"_

Sora abrió el que trataba de maquillaje. Ella nunca había pensado que debía maquillarse pero según el libro era muy importante. _"Capítulo 1: Ojos o labios. Aprende a decidir"_ Tenía muchas fotografías explicando todo paso a paso. Cerró el libro, no era para ella. Seguía sin ver la importancia de ocultar la cara bajo pintura.

Justo al lado de la colección de libros rosados. Encontró un libro algo diferente, de aspecto más sobrio. En letras doradas ponía _"La perfecta mujer" _De inmediato llamó su atención.

Llena de curiosidad se arrodilló para ojearlo. Contaba con montones de fotografías de mujeres con talle de maniquí y con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante como falsa. Les brillaba el pelo y todo estaba en su sitio. Sin duda el libro tenía razón: eran perfectas. Sora se miró al espejo, su cabello tenía un bonito color pero era un desastre, hacía tiempo que había desistido en peinarse.

Aquellas mujeres eran hermosas, no podía dejar de mirarlas. Pero, ¿eran felices? Eso parecía. En algunas fotografías salían haciendo labores domésticas, como fregar, cocinar, tender… Siempre lo hacían maquilladas y sonrientes. Sí que debían ser felices, sí.

_Para antes de que te cases ¿Qué busca un hombre en una mujer? _Leyó Sora. Era un tema que le interesaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando que un amigo suyo se fijase en ella y tal vez encontrara la solución.

"Un hombre busca una mujer COMPLACIENTE"

"_Yo soy complaciente_" pensó.

"Es un imperdonable error la negación al esposo del débito conyugal"

"_¿El débito conyugal?"_ ¿Qué era eso? Sora no lo sabía.

"La mujer no debe, bajo ningún pretexto, negar a su marido lo que le pertenece. Muchas mujeres que se lamentan de las infidelidades de sus esposos no quieren darse cuenta de que fueron ellas las culpables de la traición por no haber conocido a tiempo la enorme trascendencia del consejo que antecede"

Sora no entendía nada pero sin duda debía ser algo muy importante si su madre lo tenía subrayado. Siguió leyendo.

"FEMENINA. El hombre busca en la mujer precisamente las cualidades que él por su naturaleza no posee. Busca femineidad, dulzura, delicadeza. Mujer-hombre, no la quiere. Los primeros juguetes de las niñas han de ser las muñecas o cosas parecidas" Sora empezó a preocuparse. Ella nunca había jugado con muñecas. Algunas veces había recibido burlas por jugar al fútbol aunque eso nunca le había importado. Pero tal vez por ese motivo no le gustaba a ningún chico ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente femenina? "Que cocine" "_Yo sé hacer algunos postres"_pensó orgullosa. "SUMISA"

- Esto tampoco lo entiendo – murmuró cerrando el libro no sin antes observar otra vez las fotografías.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Pensó en dejarse crecer el pelo, no era lo más práctico pero tal vez se vería tan guapa como las mujeres de las fotografías. Después de todo no era fea, siempre escuchaba decir que sus ojos eran preciosos.

Prestó atención a su vestuario.

"_¿Cuántos años llevo con estos pantalones?"_ Cogió con los dedos su camiseta y la ciñó al cuerpo. Sí, ella podía ser perfecta también. De hecho, estaba segura de que él se fijaría en ella si seguía esos consejos.

Abrió el viejo armario de su madre, todavía guardaba su ropa. Examinó las prendas buscando alguna que no desentonara con la moda de la época.

"_Perfecta"_

Se puso una falda azul por encima de la rodilla que le marcaba la cintura y una camisa blanca con un pequeño lazo en un lateral. Parecía otra. Feliz por el cambio cogió un sombrero, eso taparía su descuidado cabello y salió a la calle.

Fue directa llena de nervios e ilusión al campo de fútbol donde su amigo Tai entrenaba. Quería sorprenderle con su nuevo aspecto.

- ¿Sora?

El chico la observó de arriba abajo perplejo. Tenía que ser su amiga y al mismo tiempo era imposible que lo fuese.

- Estás rara – observó con sinceridad

"_Rara"_ No guapa, no femenina, no perfecta. Rara, eso fue lo único que vio.

- Estar tanto tiempo encerrada en la casa de tu abuela te está afectando ¿Por qué no llevas tu ropa de siempre?

- Soy una chica ¿no? Las chicas llevan vestidos y faldas – indicó molesta.

"_Tanto esfuerzo para nada" _ Sora se sentía avergonzada, ridícula ¿Por qué ella no podía ponerse eso sin estar rara? ¿Por qué no la podía ver como la chica que era?

- ¿Te has maquillado? – preguntó mientras acercaba su mano para comprobar el maquillaje.

- No, quita – dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe a la mano de él para apartarla.

- En fin, es una pena no hablar más contigo que llevas una semana desaparecida pero me tengo que ir – anunció señalando al coche de su padre - No entiendo porque quieres parecer una chica. Estabas bien antes.

A Tai le gustaba Sora tal y como era pero sus palabras no lo expresaron bien y solo hirieron a su amiga.

"_¿Por qué eres tan idiota, Tai?"_

Parecer una chica ¿Parecer? ¿Acaso no lo era ya? ¿Si no era una chica qué era?

Se fue caminando hacia su casa decepcionada por lo ocurrido. Sentía que todo el esfuerzo por impresionarle había sido inútil. No le gustaba ni con pantalones ni de ninguna otra forma. Jamás la vería como algo más que una amiga. Pero pronto se daría cuenta de que había otros chicos que tal vez si la viesen así.

- Hola Matt.

- Hola ¿Sora?

Ella se limitó a mirarle fijamente hasta que él no tuviera dudas de quien era. Otro que no la reconocía ¿Pero tan diferente estaba?

- ¿Vas a alguna parte? – preguntó él.

- A casa.

- Ah, es que al verte así vestida pensé que irías a algún sitio especial.

- Vale, ya sé que estoy ridícula.

- No, estás bien. Te ves…

- ¿Cómo una chica?

- Iba a decir que te ves bien, tú ya eras una chica – sonrió.

- Gracias – dijo ella algo insegura.

- En serio, estás guapa.

Después se despidieron y cada uno siguió su camino.

Sora dejó de sentirse ridícula. Se miraba en el reflejo de los escaparates y cada vez se gustaba más, supo que aunque Tai no apreciara su aspecto otros lo harían.

Pensó en ir un día de tiendas para tener algunas faldas y vestidos. Era agradable que alguien se fijase en ella, a veces la persona menos esperada te saca una sonrisa.

No era perfecta pero lo seguiría intentando hasta que todos se diesen cuenta. Y aunque no todos se diesen cuenta, valdría la pena si sólo una persona lo pensaba: ella misma.

**Hola, hace años tuve la idea de hacer este fic y lo dejé a medias. Hace poco lo terminé. Sí, tanto tiempo para esto jaja Pero espero que os haya gustado.**

**Yo lo acabé porque la idea me gustaba mucho aunque no es que esté muy contenta con el resultado. **

**Los libros que menciono existen, no todos pero la mayoría sí y los párrafos que escribo están sacados literalmente aunque resumidos. Son de la España de los años cuarenta, cuando la dictadura, por eso son tan carcas y machistas. Por su bien espero que nadie los tome en serio. **

**Pero como Sora es muy inocente no se da cuenta y lo toma por bueno. El resto ya lo sabéis.**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
